


the mechanic

by buckychulo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, poem, seriously its a poem dont expect a one shot, sorry lol, this isn't a story its a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckychulo/pseuds/buckychulo
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!tony can finally rest.





	the mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> endgame spoilers beware!!!!!!!

dust floats around him like a feather in the air  
everyone erased, toe to hair  
two drift off into the night,  
not a 7/11 in sight  
the mechanic may never be able to rest  
his mind going a mile a minute, north, south and west  
he got his second change, able to live his best life  
with a newborn daughter and a loving wife  
but he knows like a stab wound to the heart,  
that him and his son could never be apart  
the time comes when he makes it pay  
and everyone knows, no one will forget that day  
“we won,” the mechanics son said,  
but the words on his tongue disappeared and went dead  
like when the spies hand slipped off the cliff,  
and in his sons arms, the mechanic went stiff.  
and while the mechanic did his best,  
that single action let him rest  
and gave everyones heart a chance to mend  
i love you, 3000.

**Author's Note:**

> lol my mom took away my technology because she thinks it'll make me sleep. SIKE BITCH🤠 so i deadass read a whole 400 page book and then wrote this poem while crying.
> 
> fucking enjoy.
> 
> or sob.
> 
> do both :')
> 
> p.s. i cried 16 times during endgame😌✌️😙


End file.
